Putting it simply, a ventilation system of a building comprises a ventilation unit, air vents, and ducts combining the ventilation unit and the air vents. Air vents include, for example, air intake and air exhaust valves. The amount and quality of air passing through the air intake and air exhaust valves of ventilation systems may be measured by means of separate measurement devices or sensors, which are placed in the ducts, for example. On the basis of the measurement results of separate measurement devices, the air intake and air exhaust valves may be adjusted to exchange the air in accordance with the needs of the space in question.
US2013190931 presents a solution where environmental parameters related to a ventilation system are measured and information on them is sent wirelessly to a display device. This reduces the need for a mechanic to move back and forth between the measurement point and the location where the ventilation system is adjusted.
EP2096366 presents motorized ventilation terminal equipment where a motor is controlled by a sensor measuring the speed of the air current. The benefit of the system has been stated to be in the fact that it does not need data transfer or system integration.